Something About You
by Isami-chan1
Summary: YAOI, One0shot, SenKosh. Sendoh was having problems telling Koshino his feelings. How will Koshino react, or will he make the first move. My first fic ever. R & R everyone!


[Yaoi] [One-shot] [SenKosh/KoshSen] [Rating: PG]

Disclaimer: I don't own Koshino Hiroaki, I don't own Sendoh Akira and I don't own Slam Dunk. There, I said it. Satisfied? So don't sue me, my pockets are empty.

Author's note: This is my first fic EVER, so take it easy. If I make any mistakes, do care to tell me. Give this fic a shot, okay?

This fic is dedicated to all SenKosh lovers and anyone who reads this fic.

Koshino's POV.

I was walking home from school. Maybe not 'walking', I was dragging my feet. Practice was so tiring I felt like jumping onto my bed as soon as I reach home. But my mind wasn't thinking about how tired I was or how hungry I was, it was thinking about an ace basketball player with spiky hair and a drop-dead gorgeous face.

            It may be a little weird, but I kept thinking about him lately. The way he plays basketball at the gym, the way he grins at me, even the way he calls me 'Hiro-kun' made my heart beat faster than the speed of sound. I think I have a sudden liking towards him, even though I rather die if anyone ever knew. So I had to act cool in front of him, and everybody else. 

            I was always curious when it comes to him. I wished I could grab Hikoichi's notebook and examine it. I also wished I could beat up every girl who comes near him. _God, I can't believe I'm so selfish!_

            I kicked a rock and continued on with my thoughts. _What is this feeling? Is it love? Can I ever love him? Can I love ever Sendoh Akira and expect him to love me back? How will he react if he knows that I love him? _Those questions kept replaying in my head until I reached the door to my house.

            I dropped my bag on the couch and grabbed some cookies from the kitchen. I picked up my bag and went up the stairs. _Boy, this thing is heavy._ I thought. _But it wasn't_ _heavy when I walked home. Maybe I was to busy thinking about Sendoh to realized it. I_ laughed at myself for being so lovesick. _Akira, there's something about him just makes me crazy._

Sendoh's POV.

            The History Textbook rested on my desk. My class was forced to memorize about thirty weird English names on page six and seven. My eyes were still locked on page six. Six. Six reminds me of someone who wears the jersey of that number in Ryonan basketball team, Koshino Hiroaki.

            Can't find a suitable word to describe him. Beautiful? Serious? Hot-tempered?

If you ask me, I would definitely choose the first one. Every time he spoke to me, I couldn't stop staring at those beautiful lips. I always caught myself wishing I could run my hands through his soft hair. The way he crosses his hands over his chest and complains was just so, perfect. 

For countless times, I tried to tell him my feelings. And also for countless times, I couldn't summon enough courage to do so. _But I'm not a coward, am I?_ I thought. _I'm just worried that he'll reject me. That's all. Kami-sama, help me!! _I sighed. _Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow, after practice. _

I was too busy thinking about what should I say to Hiro-kun to even care about page seven and all those names. 

The next day, I finally figured out what to say to Hiro-kun. All I needed was some courage. Okay, maybe not some, but like I said, I was worried that he would refuse to accept my love. 

After practice, in the locker room, I decided not to worry and just express my feelings to him. Easy, right? No.

            I approached him quietly. He was too busy doing something in front of his locker to realize I was behind him. I held my breath. "Hiro-kun."

            He almost jumped and turned around, breathing heavily. "Sendoh," he breathed. "Don't . . . don't do that. You almost scared me to death!" He bellowed.

            "Gomen, Hiro-kun." I apologized. "I didn't—"

            "It's okay. So . . . what is it?" His voice was shaking.

            "I was just wondering, er, can I walk you home?"

Koshino"s POV.

            Walk me home? Sendoh offered to walk me home? Should I say yes? Of course I should say yes! No reason to say no to him. "Sure you can, but give me a minute."

            He smiled his killer smile. I felt like I could drop dead any moment. "I'll wait for you outside." He said. "Take your time." With that, he left the room.

            I slapped my hands over my mouth, trying to hide a big grin. _What am I doing? I have to get hold of myself. Maybe this is a good time to tell him._

            I closed to locker room door behind my back. Sendoh greeted me with a warm smile. I could feel my face turning bright red. "C'mon," I muttered, wanting to express my feelings soon.

Our walk was not that comfortable. For one thing, neither of us talked for five whole minutes. I tried to start a conversation but can't find the guts to even speak. I stole glances at Sendoh's face. He looked nervous about something. _That's strange. Sendoh is definitely not the nervous type. _

I arrived at my house. I was felt so upset that the walk ended so quickly. 

"Hiro-kun." I heard him say.

I quickly turned around and saw Sendoh getting more nervous than before. " I'll, I'll just get going now."  He turned his heels to leave.

I'm not going to let him leave just like that. Not before I tell him how I feel.

"Matte, Sendoh!"

He paused.

I swallowed. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside or something?" He spun around, staring at me. I saw his face brighten up a little. He nodded. I smiled and let him enter first. 

I closed the main door behind me, grinning happily. _Finally, I'm alone and only Sendoh is here with me_. He was looking around the room. My patience was running dry. 

"Nice h—" I interrupted him. I pursed my lips into his while wrapping my arms around his neck.

Sendoh's POV.

My eyes widened with surprise. I couldn't believe he would make the first move. I held his waist and deepened the kiss, full of passion. After a while, we broke the kiss, panting for air. 

"Hiro-kun . . ."

"Argh, gomennasai!" He freed my neck. "I'm sorry, I should not have done that. I, um, I—"

I tightened my grip around his waist, drawing his face nearer. "I love you, Hiro-kun." I whispered. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. His eyes were watering.

"To tell you the truth, I always loved you and I still do." I watched as tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He swept his tears away with the back of his hand. "I can't believe this. This too good to be true." He looked up at me, smiling. 

"Well, just believe it. I love you."

"I love you too."

We made another lip contact. I mentally congratulate myself and thank kami-sama for giving me the courage.

~Owari~

Author's note: The end. What do you think? This is my first fic so I'm very desperate for reviews. Flames are also welcomed. Tell me what you guys (or girls) think, okay. And don't kill me if you don't like it. Just flame me.


End file.
